mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kans de Tarkir
Kans de Tarkir es la expansión de Magic número 65, y la primera en el bloque Kans de Tarkir. Fue lanzada el 26 de septiembre del 2014, y es una expansión enorme.3 Detalles de la colección " Alza tu Estandarte " Kans de Tarkir es parte del bloque Kans de Tarkir, el cual es Enorme-Pequeño-Enorme con una estructura draft muy peculiar (la colección pequeña se lanzó con las dos colecciones enormes, pero las colecciones enormes nunca fueron lanzadas juntas)4 and a time traveling element. The draft structure is the first thing from which Khans of Tarkir set was built.5 Kans de Tarkir contiene 269 cartas (101 comunes, 80 infrecuentes, 53 raras, 15 raras míticas y 20 tierras básicas6), y aleatoriamente incluye versiones premium de todas las cartas. Fue también la primera colección desde Laberinto del Dragón en no tener ninguna carta de criatura Dragón. El símbolo de la expansión muestra dos espadas cruzadas sobre un escudo, similar al símbolo de Legiones. Después de su lanzamiento, Kans de Tarkir fue jugado en Estándar por solo 18 meses, debido a los cambios realizados en la estructura de bloques en 2015.7 Diseño nuevo El diseño de los hechizos y habilidades modales se actualiza a partir de Kans de Tarkir. Ahora los modos aparecen en una lista con viñetas. Historia Tarkir es un mundo preparado para la batalla con ambiciosos señores de la guerra y poderosos clanes que libran una guerra eterna por la supremacía de su plano. Un conflicto que se lleva durante cientos de años. Tarkir es también el plano hogar de Sarkhan Vol. Fue anteriormente habitado por dragones, los cuales fueron asesinados antes del período de servidumbre de Sarkhan.8 Cada clan encarna un aspecto de los dragones extintos.9 Historia de Magic Los clanes Los clanes están representados por medio de aspectos y colores de magia al estilo "en cuña", descrito a continuación:1011 Nótese que mientras Fragmentos de Alara se focalizaba alrededor del color que tuvieran dos aliados, el estilo "en cuña" de Tarkir ahora se construye alrededor del color que tengan dos enemigos. Cuando el equipo de diseño construyó a los clanes para que concuerden con la ambientación de los aspectos del dragón y la creatividad que toma en los clanes, descubrieron que no tomaron en cuenta el color enemigo, pero sí los colores aliados. It was said that everything worked so naturally, that they felt it was best to leave it be and not force it another way. 12 By shifting the mana costs such that the enemy pairs were sitting next to each other in mana costs, it became a little easier to recognize that each wedge was made up of two enemy-color combinations. 13 When the third set of the block was released, it became clear that the parallel of the alternate timeline clans were ally-colored. This was achieved by dropping the enemy color and appeared to be the real reason that the wedges of Khans were centered on an ally color. 1415 Cada clan es reconocido por el uso de iconos de clan en sus cartas. Marketing Un adelanto de las artes de la colección fue mostrada durante el Pro Tour Travesía hacia Nyx, antes de las rondas de cuartos de final.16 Ahí, Mark Rosewater (diseñador en jefe de Magic) anunció el regreso de algo que "la gente había estado pidiendo Wizards por un buen tiempo ... después de una larga ausencia en Magic", así como la introducción de algo que se había pedido por un largo tiempo, pero que nunca había sido realizado. Estas pistas resultaron ser metamorfosis y "en cuña", respectivamente, cuando la colección fue vista en la San Diego Comic-Con el sábado 26 de julio de 2014. Mark Rosewater compartió panel junto a Mark Purvis (director del marketing global de Magic), Doug Beyer (senior diseñador creativo de Magic) y Gavin Verhey (diseñador de Magic).171819 Kans de Tarkir se vende en sobres de 16 cartas (una siendo una carta de marketing), cinco packs de inicio, y un Fat pack. Los sobres muestran las arte de las cartas Sidisi, tirana de la progenie, Narset, maestra iluminada, Krumar implacable, Aspirante a nombre bélico y Agarre de dragón.20 A partir de Kans de Tarkir, las cartas de portada en los packs de inicio no solo eran cartas raras premium, sino que también podían ser cartas raras premium con arte alternativo que no podían ser encontradas en los sobres de expansión.21 Presentación La presentación de Kans de Tarkir alentaba a los jugadores a unirse con un clan.22 Tú eliges tu clan para la presentación. Cada pack de presentación de clan viene con un ojal de clan y un sticker de clan. El pack de presentación también contiene cinco sobres de expansión regulares, un sobre de proporción, una carta promocional premium, una carta de información sobre el clan, una hoja de actividad y un contador de vidas Spindown. Kans de Tarkir presentó 40 cartas de presentación — one dated and stamped prerelease card random from a pool of eight for each Clan pack. One of which will be the Khan. "Raise your banner": when a game is won, players can put their sticker on the clan banner in the store, to show off how many battles each clan has won. Cartas promocionales * Promo de lanzamiento: El Trono dragón de Tarkir24 * Game Day: El Heredero de las tierras salvajes con arte completo * Game Day (Top 8): Fin absoluto * Buy-a-Box: La Mística garrasonora * Evento de presentación: una de cuarenta cartas, de acuerdo al clan elegido: Abzan * Anafenza, la líder * La Fortaleza de eburno * La Supremacía abzana * El Heraldo de Anafenza * El Rinoceronte de asedio * Los Altos centinelas de Arashin * Las Escamas endurecidas * Las Dunas estruendosas Jeskai * Narset, maestra iluminada * La Sabia del ojo interior * La Supremacía jeskai * La Palma bloqueadora * La Técnica de la grulla * Los Gemelos del arte dragón * El Maestro de las perlas * Mil vientos Sultai * Sidisi, tirana de la progenie * La Visir ráksasa * La Supremacía sultai * La Riqueza vil * El Demonio de la necrópolis * Señor liche de Kheru * La Arúspice siniestra * Hurgar en el tiempo Mardu * Zurgo aplastacráneos * El Tobillero * La Supremacía mardu * El Instigador de la mofa * La Fatalidad centelleante * El Campeón ensangrentado * Fin absoluto * El Carnicero de la horda Temur * Surrak Garradragón * El Colmilludo de la avalancha * La Supremacía temur * La Garra del cráter * Atrapar la esencia * El Rastro de misterio * La Ráfaga helada * La Mística garrasonora Fichas, emblemas y cartas revestidas Las dieciséis cartas en los sobres pueden ser una ficha, un emblema o una carta de recordatorio, con una advertencia en la parte trasera. La carta de recordatorio puede ser usada en cartas con metamorfosis boca abajo para recordarles a los jugadores su fuerza y resistencia, y puede ser puesta boca arriba por su coste de metamorfosis.2526 # Pájaro 3/4 para la Volañera roc # Espíritu 1/1 con la habilidad de volar para la Supremacía abzana # Guerrero 1/1 para el Heraldo de Anafenza, el Sortilegio mardu, el Jefe de hordas mardu y Tomar las armas # Guerrero 1/1 (con arte alternativo) para las misma cartas de arriba # Vampiro 2/2 con la habilidad de volar para Sorin, visitante solemne # Zombie 2/2 para Sidisi, tirana de la progenie y Vaciar los hoyos # Goblin 1/1 para el Alud de trasgos, el Ataque de minihorda, la Supremacía mardu y la Brigada montaponis # Oso 4/4 para la Compañera del oso # Víbora 1/1 para la Hidra con capucha y el Rito de la serpiente # Guerrero espíritu */* para la Invocación del árbol familiar # Carta de recordatorio con metamorfosis # Emblema para Sarkhan, el dragonhablante # Emblema para Sorin, visitante solemne Temáticas y mecánicas La colección se focaliza en los colores "en cuña". Cada clan presenta una mecánica propia. Además, todos los clanes usan la metamorfosis.1327 * La palabra clave de los Abzan es supervivencia (coste, : Pon un contador +1/+1 sobre esta criatura. Activa la habilidad de supervivencia solo como un conjuro.). Las cartas también pueden tener una habilidad adicional siempre que actives la habilidad de superviviencia. * La palabra clave de los Jeskai es destreza (Siempre que lances un hechizo que no sea de criatura, esta criatura obtiene +1/+1 hasta el final del turno.) * La palabra clave de los Sultai es un modo de pago alternativo llamado excavar, introducida en Visiones del futuro (cambiando, al igual que convocar, sus reglas antiguas para que se convierta en un reductor de coste): (Cada carta que exilies de tu cementerio al lanzar este hechizo cuenta como un pago de .) * La palabra de habilidad de los Mardu incursión y cartas relacionadas se centran en un estrategia agresiva y muy veloz para ganar. Incursión da un efecto ventajoso si atacaste con una criatura el mismo turno. * La palabra de habilidad de los Temur es Ferocidad, que da ventaja al jugador si controla una criatura con fuerza de 4 o más, ya sea mientras ataca con una criatura con ferocidad o mientras lanza un hechizo con ferocidad. La colección también presenta una temática menor de guerreros tribales.29 Phooey y "Borph" Durante el proceso de diseño, una versión alternativa de Kans de Tarkir (apodada como "Phooey") fue considerada. Presentaba una nueva mecánica que sería muy similar a metamorfosis, pero en lugar de costar tres manás para lanzar la criatura 2/2 boca abajo, costaba dos manás. I+D apodo la mecánica como "borph": un juego palabras en inglés de "bear morph", ya que "bears" en la jerga popular se refiere a los monstruos vainilla 2/2 con un coste de maná convertido de 2.30 Con algunas modificaciones, "borph" eventualmente se convirtió en megametamorfosis para Dragones de Tarkir. Ciclos Kans de Tarkir tiene doce ciclos: * Kans: cinco criaturas legendarias raras míticas que tienen un coste que incluye MNO, donde MNO son los colores "en cuña" — Anafenza, la líder, Narset, maestra iluminada, Sidisi, tirana de la progenie, Zurgo aplastacráneos y Surrak Garradragón. * Fetch lands de colores aliados: cinco tierras raras que pueden ser sacrificadas junto con el pago de 1 vida para buscar una tierra con uno de dos tipos de tierra básica. Reimpresas de Embestida. — La Playa anegada, Delta contaminado, el Cenagal ensangrentado, las Estribaciones boscosas y el Brezal azotado por el viento. * Supremacías: cinco encantamientos raros que cuestan MNO — La Supremacía abzana, la Supremacía jeskai, la Supremacía sultai, la Supremacía mardu y la Supremacía temur. * Criaturas coloreadas "en cuña" raras: cinco criaturas raras que cuestan MNO, donde MNO son los colores "en cuña", y tienen una habilidad disparada repetible. — La Fortaleza de eburno, la Sabia del ojo interior, la Visir Ráksasa, el Tobillero y el Colmilludo de la avalancha. * Metamorfos mostradores: cinco criaturas infrecuentes con metamorfosis que pueden ser puestas boca arriba mostrando una carta del mismo color, y tienen una habilidad de en-cuanto-se-ponga-boca-arriba. — El Vigilante del nido, Los Sabios del ojo del dragón, la Desgarradora despiadada, el Emboscador de la horda y el Acometedor temur.31 * Tierras "en cuña": cinco tierras trillizas con rareza infrecuente que entran al campo de batalla giradas y pueden ser giradas para agregar un maná de uno de tres colores. Estas son versiones "en cuña" de las tierras fragmentadas de Fragmentos de Alara. — La Ciudadela esteparenosa, el Monasterio místico, el Palacio opulento, el Destacamento nómada y el Campamento fronterizo.32 * Sortilegios: cinco instantáneos infrecuentes que cuestan MNO y tienen tres modos. — El Sortilegio abzano, el Sortilegio jeskai, el Sortilegio sultai, el Sortilegio mardu y el Sortilegio temur. * Criaturas coloreadas "en cuña" infrecuentes: cinco criaturas infrecuentes que cuestan MNO, donde MNO son los colores "en cuña". Todas, excepto una, tienen habilidades de entra-al-campo-de-batalla. — El Cuerpo de infantería, el Protector del ojo, el Augur sultai, el Jinete audaz mardu y la Compañera del oso. * Estandartes: estos cinco artefactos comunes que cuestan imitan al ciclo de claves pétreas de Laberinto del Dragón, agregando cualquier maná de los tres colores enemigos, y pueden sacrificarse para robar una carta. — El Estandarte abzano, el Estandarte jeskai, el Estandarte sultai, el Estandarte mardu y el Estandarte temur.33 * Metamorfos coloreados "en cuña" comunes: cinco criaturas comunes que cuestan MNO y tienen un coste de metamorfosis de MNO, donde MNO son los colores "en cuña". — La Guía abzana, el Maestro de armas efrit, la Abominación de Gudul, la Brigada montaponis y el Jinete de astavenada. * Taplands con ganancia de vida: diez tierras comunes que entran al campo de batalla giradas, hacen que su controlador gane 1 vida y pueden girarse para agregar un maná de dos colores diferentes. Los de colores aliados son reimpresiones funcionales del ciclo de Refugios de Zendikar.34 — La Cala tranquila, la Laguna lúgubre, las Cuevas maculasangrientas, las Tierras altas escabrosas, las Arenas florecientes, los Yermos desérticos, los Acantilados aguasraudas, la Hondonada selvática, el Risco cicatriz del viento y las Cascadas bosquespinoso. * Coloreados enemigos comunes: diez cartas comunes que tienen una habilidad que requiere un color enemigo. — Los Inquinafilos mardu, la Pavesa, las Fauces pavorosas de Kheru, la Maestra del salto, el Narrador de humo, el Krumar implacable, el Mentor en venardiente, el Parapeto de los arqueros, la Caballería cascos ardientes y la Encarnación de la primavera. * Ciclo-doble de coloreados enemigos infrecuentes: cinco parejas de cartas con colores enemigos, cada una each flavored one apiece per clan of these colors. — El Jefe del filo y el Jefe de la escama, Dominar la sabiduría y la Llama invernal, la Invocación del árbol familiar y el Frenesí de muerte, el Derribo y la Mantis de cumbralta, y el Aven plumagélida y los Planes secretos. Parejas reflejadas * Jefes: el Jefe del filo y el Jefe de la escama son dos Guerreros que cuestan . Tienen reflejadas sus estadísticas (3/2 vs. 2/3) y bonificaciones (+1/+0 vs. +0/+1) que dan a los otros Guerreros que controles. Cartas reimpresas * El Acto de traición, primera impresión en Magic 2010 (visto por última vez en Duel Decks: Speed vs. Cunning). * El Relámpago arco, primera impresión en La saga de Urza (visto por última vez en Planechase). * El Cenagal ensangrentado, primera impresión en Embestida. * Deshacer, primera impresión en Espiral del tiempo (visto por última vez en Magic 2015). * El Frío mutilador, primera impresión en Avacyn restituida. * Despreciar, primera impresión en Nueva Phyrexia. * Borrar, primera impresión en El legado de Urza (visto por última vez en Magic 2013). * La Playa anegada, primera impresión en Embestida. * El Crecimiento incrementado, primera impresión en Lorwyn (visto por última vez en Modern Masters). * Naturalizar, primera impresión en Embestida (visto por última vez en Magic 2015). * Delta contaminado, primera impresión en Embestida. * Buscar el horizonte, primera impresión en Salvadores de Kamigawa (visto por última vez en Regreso a Rávnica). * Romper, primera impresión en Alpha (visto por última vez en Cicatrices de Mirrodin). * Abatir al monstruo, primera impresión en Innistrad (visto por última vez en Duel Decks: Heroes vs. Monsters). * El Trompetazo, primera impresión en El destino de Urza (visto por última vez en Conspiracy). * La Tormenta de viento, primera impresión en Magic 2010 (vista por última vez en Magic 2014) y por primera vez vista en una expansión de nivel experto. * El Brezal azotado por el viento, primera impresión en Embestida. * Las Estribaciones boscosas, primera impresión en Embestida. Reimpresiones funcionales * El Kirin de alabastro es una reimpresión funcional del Grifo acorazado. * Las Cuevas maculasangrientas son una reimpresión funcional del Refugio de Akoum. * Las Arenas florecientes son una reimpresión funcional del Refugio de Pellejo Gris. * La Laguna lúgubre es una reimpresión funcional del Refugio de la Isla Jwar. * El Retorno solícito es una reimpresión funcional de la Marcha de los Resurgidos. * El Disparo mortífero es una reimpresión funcional de loss Vientos de reprimenda. * El Rondador de la cima es una reimpresión funcional del Gigante de las tierras bajas, del Ogro de la resistencia, del Recluta de Aplastacráneos y del Minotauro fronterizo (salvo por los tipos de criatura). * Las Tierras altas escabrosas son una reimpresión funcional del Refugio de Kazandu. * Estrangular es una reimpresión funcional del Restallido de látigo. * La Cala tranquila es una reimpresión funcional del Refugio de Sejiri. Comparación de cartas Cartas destacables * Hurgar en el tiempo y el Crucero del tesoro son dos poderosísimos hechizos prohibidos en casi todos los formatos en donde son legales. Debido a que en Modern y Legacy el cementerio puede ser llenado muy temprano gracias a las fetch lands y hechizos de coste bajo, ambos hechizos pueden ser lanzados por un coste muy bajo gracias a sus habilidades de excavar. Hurgar en el tiempo ayuda a los mazos que hacen combinaciones al obtener las cartas que necesitan. Crucero del tesoro la mayoría de las veces actúa como Ancestral Recall y, en Modern y Pauper, todo el juego meta giró en torno al azul para jugarlo mientras aún era legal. Mazos preconstruidos Kans de Tarkir tiene cinco packs de inicio con tres colores:35 Mazo de evento Kans de Tarkir tiene un mazo de evento.36 Referencias